Little Girl
by Keira Rongert
Summary: Shark-Boys shouldn't fall in love with little girls... especially when she's your nemesis' best friend. TO RAYNA AND SAMANTHA


**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I just want to warn you; this is not one of my usual story with a complicated plot, dark atmosphere and lots of deaths, it's actually more the funny kind of romantic story that you read when you have nothing to do and that I write when I want to relax. Here you'll have fun and might fall in love with my OCs, but don't expect too much. That's all, I hope you enjoy it and i'll post the other chapter next week. Bye ^^**

 **Ps. I own nothing but my oc.**

My name is Yamada Amy, and I want to be an Olympic diver.

I would like to start by saying that I'm a proud rebel girl with crazy, short brown hair, a bad temper, and a preference for individual sports. That's why when my best friend, along with the rest of student population, found out I was in the swimming club, they were speechless.

* * *

Everything started out on a fresh May day; the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the peach trees bloomed, and my literature teacher had decided to test my patience.

"Excuse me, Sensei, may I ask why I got such a bad mark? I answered all the questions." I stood up, matching my question with a quizzical expression.

"Your completely missed the message the author was trying to convey."

Professor Kimura was the most arrogant person I had ever met. I would be lying if I said he was bad looking; he was tall, with dark hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin, and brown eyes. Thanks to his appearance, no girl in school - nor teacher or parent - dared challenge him... except for me, of course.

"I did not! I just interpreted it differently."

"Your interpretation was wrong, Yamada."

Is this for real!? Does he not like me that much?

"That's not right. My opinion on the topic can't be wrong, it's subjective." I countered.

"That's enough! You'll be in detention after school due to your outburst, young lady."

That stupid professor just loved to do that to me. I snorted, sitting back in my chair; it was the fifth time this month and my parents were starting to get mad at me. It's not even my fault, but they obviously don't believe me...

"We'll see if you straighten up or not, foolish girl!"

My classmates laughed as I gaped at him: he says always the same things! I mean, at least try to word it differently. It looks like I'm going to be locked up again... thanks to my bad temper.

* * *

That's how I ended up here, stuck in an empty classroom, sitting at my desk with the crazy literature teacher, Miho Amakat,a staring at me with a creepy smile. Why is she here? She doesn't even teach my class!

I tried not to pay attention as I watched the clock on the wall, then stared out the window, then looked back at the clock again.

" So, Yamada Amy, I read your files."

I turned my head and faced her.

"It's written that you took diving and swimming courses while you were in elementary school."

"Yes, I did." I started turning a pencil in between my fingers, not paying attention at all.

"Are you interested in competitions?" The teacher fluttered her eyelashes, passing the desk and moving in front of my seat.

"What do you want?" I gave her a suspicious look.

"You know that a swimming club just started here, don't you?" Oh, no... I felt it coming "Aren't you interested in–"

"No," I cut her off. "There is no way I'm going to be part of a group of insane boys. The whole school thinks they're weird, and so do I."

"But you said– "

"Look, I like swimming, but it's not my priority. As you can see, my evenings are all busy with... school business." A bitter smile appeared on my lips.

"I can make him stop, if you agree to be part of the team." That woman was the devil. Miho placed her hands on the school desk.

"I'm listening." And I was! I was listening to a teacher for the first time in my life! In fact, I had stopped playing with the pencil , as I leaned towards her.

"Well, you can join the club and the professor and I can have a little talk." She smiled. I really didn't know what she meant with a little talk, but I wasn't sure it was anything legal or that has nothing to do with threats...

"I think I'll give it a try."

Miho smiled even more, if it was somehow possible. "We have a deal, then!".

* * *

After detention was over, I decided to take a look at the swimming pool, since something told me that Miho Amakata was pretty good at getting what she wanted. I dropped my bag nearby the pool entry, and I did something that I did not expect to do - I took off my shoes and my socks and sat down with my legs in the water.

It's quite relaxing here, I might get used to it...

I rested my neck on my left shoulder, taking breaths. The sun was brushing my skin softly for the first time in months.

The pool is actually deep, I might improve my diving skill...

"Hey, do any of you know who she is?"

Somebody shook me from my thoughts. A girl with long red hair was pointing at me, and almost immediately, four other heads came out from behind the door. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes and then four guys surrounded me.

"Are you here to join the club?" Asked the one with brown hair.

"Of course she is!" The boy with glasses seemed a little annoyed.

"Are you a boy or a girl? What class are you from?" The blond-haired boy excitedly asked.

"Yo, what's your name?" Finally, someone who looked less mindless!

"I'm Y–" I was stopped by the guy with red glasses.

"Haruka-senpai, don't you know that in front of a lady, you have to introduce yourself first?" Now he was the annoying one. Anyway, the others seemed to listen to him, as they got in line and told me their names.

The first with brown hair was Tachibana Makoto, then came the semi-normal one, Nanase Haruka; after him, there was Hazuki Nagisa, and the boy with glasses was Ryūgazaki Rei.

"My name is Yamada Amy." Eventually I was able to say it.

"Are you going to be part of the team?" Nagisa asked with hopeful eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but, once again, I was interrupted.

"Yes, she is."Miho spoke from the door, standing beside the girl with red hair.

God, I am almost sorry for that man...

* * *

Finally, I was able to get out of detention and away from those crazy kids. When I got home, it was too late for studying, so I changed into sport clothes, fixed my hair with a headband, and ran out of the house; my parents were out on a business trip and I was alone for the week, so I didn't have to bother with my mother yelling at me to study.

I enjoyed jogging, it helped me think and relax, especially if I was listening to music; that's why I turned my iPod on. As I ran, thoughts about what just happened raced through my head.

How was I able to get myself into this? Am I stupid? Yes, probably... How did I let her manipulate me? Oh, God and what if... what if I wanted to become part of a group...? Nope, that was because I wanted to have that crazy man out of my way, that's why I accepted. There's no other possible reason. But I might enjoy it, and maybe at the end they seem to be funny and- I was cut off by someone who had shoved me to the ground.

"Hey, weren't you paying attention?" I called out to whoever had pushed me.

"Tsk, what's your problem?" A bothered voice answered.

I raised my gaze to see a guy who was running in place, without even turning to look at me.

"MINE? You're the one who pushed me!" I almost yelled.

There was no answer except for a "Tsk" and the boy started running away, literally.

I got up on my feet and started running again and in a few seconds I had passed him. I turned to see a nervous look upon his face as he ran faster and passed me. In that precise moment I saw them - that boy had teeth as sharp as knives.

I tried to run faster. " First to the park entrance?" I challenged.

"I'm in." His voice was determined, but so was I.

I could feel the wind through my hair, the adrenaline running in my veins, and a smile upon my face.

Eventually we reached the park – almost – together.

"I won!" I leaned against the wall of the park, trying to catch my breath.

"What are you talking about! I was here when you where still halfway!" He acted like he was all right, but it was clear that the boy was about to collapse too.

A couple of minutes passed by and it was filled with heavy breathing.

"Anyway, if you want revenge," I started

"If you want revenge" He specified.

"Whatever... I go jogging every day at eight!" I said as I started moving, not waiting his answer. "See you again, Shark-Boy!"


End file.
